You Cry Alone And Then He Swears He Loves You
by DownInTheDirt
Summary: Bellatrix Black is seventeen and she has everything she ever wanted. However, soon all of this would turn into something much more venomous, much more painful, and what's worse, its too late for her to run. Rated M for later chapters. R&R!


**Hello, all. :) I'm back after quite a prolonged absense. I'm sorry about that. Been busy busy busy! Anyway, this idea was inspired by a song that I heard. The name is 'Face Down - By Red Jumpsiut Apparatus.' Its a great song, honestly. Anyway, this is going to be several chapters, as you can probably tell by this chapter. I will update as much as possible, but I am a very busy woman. **

**Disclaimer: Again, I have not turned into Jo Rowling overnight or something. I don't own the characters used. I just like to play with them. **

--

The manor was silent. For this, Bellatrix Black was grateful. He parents wouldn't have been excessively thrilled at the prospect of their eldest daughter out of the house alone at one in the morning. However, this was the only time that Bella would be certain that everyone was asleep. She had to go. Rodolphus had told her that it was important.

As quickly and as quietly as she could, Bella tiptoed across the first floor corridor. Her room was farthest from the stairs, which did not help the situation to say the least, for there was more time to get caught. Fortunately, the thick, dark green carpet made Bella's footsteps almost noiseless, but it did not drown them out completely. The manor was old, a family heirloom, and therefore, the floorboards squeaked a little. Bella breathed a silent sigh of relief when she reached the top of the stairs, no one had heard yet…or so she thought. She was confident by now that she was going to get out of the house promptly and safely, perhaps even with time to spare, but this notion was harshly interrupted.

"Bella?" The small, sleepy voice had come from directly behind Bella, making the raven haired girl topple and almost fall down the stairs. Cursing, the grabbed the banister in a haste, steadied herself, and turned on her heel to face the girl whom had spoken. Merlin. Bella was lucky not to have had a heart attack.

"Fucking hell, Narcissa!" She hissed, just loud enough for only her younger sister to hear. "Do you have a death wish!? Go back to bed, this instant!" Bella barely had time to reflect on how like her mother she had sounded. It was pitch dark, but Bella's eyes were narrowed in fury; if looks could kill, Narcissa would surely have been dead by now.

"Where are you going?" Narcissa asked, suddenly more awake and alert. Bella merely groaned quietly in response. She had hoped that Cissy would have taken that as a satisfactory answer, but this _was _Narcissa. She would without doubt want to know everything. Bella had fondly named her sister Narcissa I-Don't-Mind-By-Own-Business Black, in the past.

"Never you mind!" Bella whispered back brutally. "Go. Back. To. Bed" She pronounced the last statement clearly, in a hope to humiliate her sister. She knew how Narcissa hated to be patronised. She needed to act like an adult to be treated like one, Bella thought, and Cissy had nowhere near reached the period of maturity yet.

"Where are you going?" Narcissa repeated. The older girl snarled. She loved her sister dearly, but why did she choose the most inconvenient of times to be suspicious?

"Has something imploded your eardrums? Or are you just plain stupid, Cissy? I _said it doesn't matter._Now go back to bed, before I curse you into oblivion!" As she spoke, her hand enclosed around the wand in the pocket of her robes. She would remedy her sister's meddling with a Cruciatus curse, regardless of how much Bella loved her.

"And my screams would wake the entire house." Narcissa retorted with a sarcastic roll of her eyes that Bella could not see. Salazar. That comeback had been quite intelligent for a blonde bimbo like Narcissa. "Are you going to see Rodolphus?" Cissy's new question filled the brief silence.

"So what if I am?" Bella whispered, still trying her hardest not to wake the rest of the family. She was becoming progressively more intolerant. "Having a life isn't exactly detrimental."

"If that's what you think, Bella, then why can't this thing with Rod wait until the morning?" She enquired shortly, playing with the hem of her pale pink nightdress. Again, Bella couldn't see it, but she had guessed that Narcissa was wearing it. She always wore it; Cissy had claimed that she couldn't sleep without it.

"It _is _the morning, you brainless fool! Did you ever learn to tell time?" Bella scolded insensitively. It was meant to be a joke, but neither of the girls were in the mood for laughing. Both were furious and irritated. Bella because she was in a hurry, and Cissy because…well…she just wanted to know.

"That's not funny, Bella" The blonde said quietly, deeply insulted.

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" The dark sister snarled, she was dangerously close to losing her rag. "Just…piss off, would you?" Cissy merely sighed, not fazed further by Bella's rudeness.

"If you told me, I'd leave you alone" She said simply, and was now playing with her long, white blonde locks, rather than her nightdress. Bella snorted, she couldn't help it. Was Cissy really as stupid as she always looked?

"I did tell you. I told you; I am going to see Rodolphus. And the reason is none of your business" She didn't even know the reason herself. The two were silent for a while, the silence broken by a large grandfather clock ticking nearby. Then, Bella heard a gasp.

"Bella…are you and Rod going to see the Dark Lord? Is that what's going on? Are you going to become a Death Eater?" Narcissa said softly, her voice was full of admiration and wonder. Admittedly, Bella had indeed been wondering, and hoping for the same thing. Maybe it was going to happen, maybe not, but she wouldn't find out at this rate.

"I don't _know._" Bella groaned, exasperated. Her sister was deliberately trying to wind her up. "I shall tell you in the morning if you allow me to go and find out." Narcissa frowned, evidently defeated, and then her face lit up, (from what Bella had guessed, knowing Narcissa practically inside out). She had obviously had an idea.

"Let me come with you! Pleeeeease, Bella! I won't get in the way or embarrass you or anything!" Bella's eyes widened in horror, the last thing she wanted was her idiotic, childish younger sister making a fool of her in front of Rod…and possibly the Dark Lord.

"And leave Andromeda here to face the wrath of our parents if they found out? I would be in more trouble if both of us went missing! I didn't imagine you to be so self-seeking! No you are not – I repeat – are not coming with me!" An awkward silence followed, and for a moment, Bella considered the possibility of Narcissa giving up and going back to bed. This presumption, however, was short lived. Cissy inhaled sharply, an award winning temper tantrum was about to be performed, almost certainly waking every living creature in the manor.

"I want to come with you." Narcissa's voice trembled, as did her bottom lip. This had often won Cygnus over, but it did not wash with Bellatrix. Bella's blood was boiling, burning her veins from the inside out; her fury was never anything good. She didn't know what had come over her, well she did. It was the usual Black temper. Foul and dangerous. Her fist collided with Narcissa's face, making both girls stumble backwards with the impact.

"MUUUUUUUUM!" The thirteen year old screamed, like a girl five years younger. She clutched her red and swelling cheek. Bella was astounded how she had aimed so well in the dark. Acting quickly, she withdrew her walnut and dragon heartstring wand that she had had possession over for the past six years. She lit her wand quickly, so she could see properly. She aimed directly at Narcissa's chest.

"Stupify!" Narcissa fell over backwards, unable to move. Bella had stunned her. But it was too late. Movement could be heard upstairs. Bugger. Bella sprinted towards the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder. Bella hurried into the fireplace, almost hammering her head on the brickwork.

"BELLATRIX BLACK!" The voice had issued from the downstairs hallway. And Bella recognised it as her mother's shriek. Without hesitating for a second, she dropped the powder into the grate.

"Lestrange manor!" She cried, before she disappeared into the emerald flames. She felt herself spinning at a very high speed; the sensation had never made Bella feel nauseous. That was a bonus. After five seconds, maybe even less, she stepped out of another fireplace, dusting off her robes. Almost instantly, she was met by a deep, male voice.

"Bella" The man smirked, looking up at Bellatrix. He would have sounded precarious to a stranger. But Bella smiled her beautiful smile.

"Rod."

--

**Well there you are! Chapter one. I myself, am rather happy with it. It took three attempts and three discarded chapters (the others gave too much away), but yes. I hope you liked it. See you in chapter two! x**


End file.
